30 days before you fall in love with me
by Lo-y-t
Summary: I'm in love with Adrien Agreste. That's definitely the think of which I'm sure on this world. [Translation]
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys !

First of all, this fiction is a translation from my other fiction "30 jours pour te faire tomber amoureux", yes in french (I'm a french speaker) and I wanted to try it in English. Then, that means it would probably contain mistakes and maybe - I don't hope - misunderstanding.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, don't hesitate to make me see my mistakes !

Enjoy !

* * *

I'm in love with Adrien Agreste.

That's definitely the think of which I'm sure on this world ! That said, I can't imagine how we could resist those wonderful green eyes or his beautiful smile. Ah...That smile, I can't easily forget it, I just need to look at my wall to remember how fantastic he is !

\- Marinette, you're dribbling on your tablet again ! Exclaims the tiny red creature on my desk.

Jumping, I realise that she's right and wipe quickly my screen with my jacket's sleeve.

\- Today is the a big day, Tikki ! I shout by raising me of my chair.

Exactly ! Today, it's the start of the school year, that means a new opportunity to find me in the same class as Adrien again !

\- For once, you will be on time at school. She teases me.

I don't pay attention to my kwami's comment, I'm to much excited to be demoralised ! Mum shouts at me it's time to go if I don't want to be late.

I grab my pinky bag et tell Tikki to hide in my other one. Then, I go down to the bakery. My daddy gives me a packet smelling croissant, I embrace him before leaving for school ! There we go !

The summer holidays ended without any problem, it seems that Hawk Moth took a few day off as well. Unless it might be Chloe in view of the big number of akumas that she caused last year…

\- Chloé Bourgeois…I sigh.

On reflection I'm affraid she may be in my class for the fifht year in a row ! It could be a record to handle her that long. The mayor should give me a medal to deal with his daughter's remarks.

About that ! Two weeks ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir received the medal of the citizen by Mr. Bourgeois in person. I admit it was really gratifying especially for Chat ! I didn't stop struting next to me, huming clichés such as « See, my Lady, one more thing in common ». Ah…he would never change.

I quickly reach my school, Alysa is already arrived and waits for me at the doorway. The summer had been so hot in Paris, most of students got some color, unlike me…In my defence, wearing a tight suit all day long doesn't help to tan.

\- Alya !

My best friend hugs me when I'm close enough.

\- Marinette, you will never trust me ! The Ladyblog has just shooted up its views' meter after posting the medal ceremony's video !

\- Oh, no wonder !

I pretend to be surprise and very happy. Sure am I, honestly ! But…I wish I didn't even have to lie to my best friend, she doesn't deserve it. That's it, the hard life of a super hero, isn't it ?

\- Is something going wrong, Marinette ? She asks.

I hurriedly shake my hands.

\- No, no ! Everything's fine ! I promise.

Alya shrugs then transfers her attention to her phone. She doesn't notice my sigh. I'm reassured she doesn't go futher. Suddenly, a gathering of studens appears downstairs. It's a big limousine, it's about Chloe or Adrien – they are the ones who come in this kind of rich vehicle. Inside, I hope it's the second option.

Unfortunatly, I'm desillusioned by seeing a pair of sunglasses on blond hair.

\- I didn't miss her. Alya grumbles before taking my wrist and pulling me into the school playground. Come Marinette, I don't want to hear her high-pitched and nasty voice.

I agree and follow her inside. We greet our friends in turns : Kim, Juleka, Rose, Mylène,...I would like be with them in the same class again !

\- By the way Marinette, Alya takes over, have you checked if we were in the same class ?

Embarrassed, I touch my hair. I completly forgot to check it, what an idiot ! She sighs, I understand I'm really beyond help. She pulls her tablet out of her bag and togheter, we look at the student's roll.

\- Is it a joke ? She shouts. Why did they split us ? Grrr, I'm sure that demon Chloe asked for this !

\- I'm not so sure, I say, disappointed. Even Sabrina isn't in her class.

Well...no Alya with me this year, I'm wondering who I will work with and exchange. It must be said that Alya is a reliable person, how often did she help me to be in order for homeworks due to my fights against akumas?

Of course I hide my disappointment, no way this day shouldn't be bad ! If there is a thing that I notice, it's the name of Adrien in my class ! Well, there are also Chloe - I would accept my fate - and my friends Juleka and Nathaniel.

It's hight time to go in class, Alya and my must be separated. She fixes a a date after the courses for a debriefing. Taking a big breath of air, I join the class where already sit some of my friends. The bench I shared with Alya is free. I hurry to sit there, hoping Adrien will take place in the bench below mine.

I put a fake smile on my face when I see Chloe struting in the hall. She stop behind the door, as if she was waiting for someone. My heat skips a beat as soon as a blondy head comes closer to her...and this demon throws herself on his troat, making me grinding my teeth.

\- Hold on Marinette, I whisper looking in another way. Today is a big day !

Chloe and Adrien go into the class arm in arm, the boy seems to not like it. I can't resist a smile when his eyes fix on me. He nods his head, going on my way. No...is it possible he would sit next to me?!

\- Bonjour Marinette, how was your summer holydays? He asks with a cute pout which lights the room up.

\- And you good? Euh, wait ! Well and yes you?

Oh no, this is not the time to flounder ! I take a enorm breath and say quickly:

\- It was splandid, yes ! Well, I'm happy to see you again. Well, these holydays could have been better with you. Not, that's not ! Uh...and yours?

Because of my blunder, he's looking at me, intrigued. He opens his mouth to answer when his leech cling to his arm.

\- Well well well Adrien, you won't sit next to this Dupain-Cheng while I'm free, will you?

Grrrr...I must hold myself back from respond. I hope inside that Adrien will stand up to her and tell something like «Sorry Chloe but I would better be with Marinette» then he will invite me to drink a fruit juice before marrying me !

\- Well...all right.

My dream is destroyed by these simple words. Adrien doesn't give me an eye and sits down next to Chloe. My consolation prize? We are exactly in the place than the last year so I'm behind him. It's better to be a step ahead !

When the bell rings, Mrs Bustier, still wearing her white suit, joins the class and welcomes us. And then a deep voice discreetly rises on my back.

\- Marinette, is this place free?

I turn to see Nathaniel, a bit annoyed for asking me such a favor. I nod with pleasure, he is a cool guy and we have full of things in common. First, our hate for Chloe.

Mrs Bustier clears one's troat.

\- Good morning everyone. For those who don't know me yet, I'm Mrs Bustier and I will be your form teacher this year.

Great luck, she is quite nice even if I think she has a bad image of me - due to my lateness with all these super vilain to stop.

I don't really listen to the french's lesson she's dispensing. My attention is mainly cought by the blond straids of hair just a few inches from me. I'm wondering what he did during the holydays. We rarely met these last couple of months with Alya and Nina. I suppose he leaved for a business trip with his father, the biggest fashion designer of Paris and probably the World: Gabriel Agreste. By the way, the next catalogue comes out in few days and out of question for me to miss its publication !

While I go into ecstasies at the though of seeing Adrien in this new magazine, I realyse too late the look of Nathaniel. Was he looking at me for a long time? When I see it, he deviate his eyes for his tablet. How weird...

The bell announce the end of the class. We are Wednesday, that means I have all the time I want to tell my holydays to Alya !

\- As I told you at the beginning of the class, you will have to present by groups a French figure of the sixteenth century.

What?! I haven't heard that ! Shaking my head, I'm panicked, I'm the only one who haven't listen to the instructions.

\- To avoid any problems, I will form the groups by myself. She says. No protest allowed.

Mh...in the view of how much we are, I have a 25% chance to be with Adrien but the same proportion to be with Chloe. Anhw...what am I thinking like that, mathematics are not my cup of tea.

Adrien stands up and leaves without paying any attention to me. Well, why would he? At least, it hurt the demon who's rushing forward him.

\- I hope we could make it togheter, Nathaniel tells tidying up his things.

\- Oh, yes it would be nice, I answer with a little smile.

Despite his kindness, I can't stop thinking about the time where he got akumatized by Hawk Moth. Chloe laughted at him because he liked me. I'm wondering if it's still. After all, it's been a long time since it happened. Politely, I wish him a good day and leave the school to meet Alya in the park.

I almost stumble in the stairs, I manage to save my honour by slowing down my steps.

\- Destress Marinette ! Tikki supports me. There is no reason that the day finishes badly !

\- You should be right Ti...

A scream coming from streets away interrupted me. I think I spoke to fast. Far away, a human form is levitating, it looks like a man with giant hands. I hasten to run away for hiding myself.

\- I need to hurry, Alya is waiting for me. Tikki, spots on !

My kwami disapears in my earrings and transforms me into Ladybug. I don't lose my time and throw my yo-yo in the direction of roof to reach the battle place.

From roof to roof, I go towards the Palais des Princesses. Parisians are running away to take shelter. Some of them catch sight of me and claim «Hourra", as if I already defeated the akuma.

\- Leave Paris in peace ! I call to catch the vilain's attention.

This one turns to me. This a big man with muscles and disproportionate hands covered by football gloves. He seems able to knock balls destroying whatever it touched.

\- I will be the best goalkeeper from the Paris Saint Germaine ! He yells when he knocked a ball at the building where I am.

Avoiding his clearing shot, I rush the next habitation. I need time to cogitate. Where could be hiding the little butterfly? I may be supple and springy, I'm leaving out of breath and slow down. The goldkeeper notices it. He shoots right and destroys the smokestack where I was jumping. My body tumble into the void, I try to throw my yo-yo but I miss my target;

Lucky, a hand graps my wrist and stops my fall. I raise my head and see Chat Noir, in equilibrium on his baton. He drags myself against him, not without smiling too much.

\- Well my Lady, it seems that bugs don't land on their feet. He whispers in my ear.

I roll my eyes. What a man ! He will never change, but fortunately he's there. It would be much easier to neutralize the goalkeeper togheter.

\- I suppose his akumed hid in his...

Chat Noir doesn't let me finish and put his black finger in my mouth, silencing me. He's staring at me with his big green eyes.

\- Chhhhh. Before, I want you to promise we will talk after this battle, my Lady.

\- No, I can't, I already have to meet A...to go for another secret mission !

Chat Noir raises an eyebrow to my excuse. A new explosion blows up close to us. We don't have time for this kind of things !

\- But your kwami will need to rest. He points it out to me.

\- Chat ! We don't have time now. The goalkeeper is destroying the whole town !

\- Alright, alright. there is not reason to shoot yourself in foot. You get it?

I sigh and peel myself from his arm that skuck me to him. I throw my yo-yo on the roof near to us. My partner joins me, a bit offended.

\- This one was funny, wasn't it? He askes with a sad pout.

In front of his kitten eyes, I just can't sulk at make him happy, I turn to him a short instant to tell:

\- It's time to the ball on the hop, kitty. There is a town to save.

He smiles again and gets into the battle.

\- At your command, Bugaboo !


	2. Chapter 2

Hi !

First, thank you for the review for the previous chapter, you learned me some things about English's marks. It's a bit different than the French one. I hope this chapter will be better than the previous. I hope you like it !

Enjoy !

* * *

I'm in love with Ladybug.

I realised it the day she promised that Chat Noir and Ladybug would save Paris against Hawk Moth.

In the day time, I'm Adrien Agreste. I'm the most famous model of the biggest designer Gabriel Agreste, my father. But when an akuma appears, I become Chat Noir, the most cat-rismatic super hero of Paris. And...yeah, I have an ameowzing sense of humour.

However, my lady hates theses puns. I don't understand, I'm hilarous!

But let's leave it there for the moment and get back to the fight. I jump in front of the goalkeeper to hit him with my baton. We have to find something to tie his hands and feet!

'Chat noir!' Ladybug shout running away, 'Look at his hip ! The akuma must be hided in the key ring!

I haven't noticed before but she's right. There is a ball-shaped keyring attached to his waist. Even if my lady found the akuma, I can't see how we could attain it. His defence is so strong!

'Do you have any idea Ladybug?'

'Lucky Charm!' She yells throwing her yo-yo in the air.

Her special power gives her another ball, red and black.

'It seems like the ball is in your court' I tell her with a wink.

Surprisingly, the vilain doesn't like my wonderful puns and shoot at me. I avoid it easily. Some building are damaged, we need to act quickly or he risks to destroy the whole city! My lady is looking around, trying to know how using her lucky charm. Her face is at once cute and admirable. I could fix her for many hours. Suddenly, a big smile lit up her face, my heart is beating so fast right know. I'm wondering if some day I could prompt such a wonder.

'Chat Noir, you must return his shots!'

Is it the time for penality? I like it!

'Cataclysm!'

Ah...this feeling to have de power of destroying everything I touch. It's...particular. I jump in the direction of a street lamp and use my claw to make a baseball bat. Maybe it isn't in the rules but it will work!

'Hey goalkeeper! I bet you won't hit me there!'

Giving in to my provocations, the vilain shoots a new ball towards me. I manage to return it thanks to the bat. At the same time, my lady shoots her own. The goalkeeper is lost and doesn't know which one he has to stop. His own ball attaque him in the middle of the face dans Ladybug embarks upon the key ring. As usual, she catches the item and breaks it to release the akuma.

'Miraculous Ladybug!'

Everything goes back to normal, the buildings recover their roof and the vilain changes to a simple boy wearing a jersey. I join my sweetheart to stretch our fist.

'Bien joué!' We say togheter.

My dear love gets ready to disappear but I stop her by a firm hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, did you forget what I ask you?' I remain in her ear.

She seems not happy. However, this time I won't back off!

'Our miraculous will end soon,' she answers quietly without looking at me. 'I don't want to be on a roof to get back my appearance.'

Another excuse?

'If that's all it is...'

Not think twice I slide my arm below her knees and the other arm on his back to get us down. I carefully choose a quiet place where nobody can see us. You never know, I wouldn't someone else to discover who is under this wonderful mask!

'Your miraculous!' She tells me pointing my ring with her finger.

Two minutes left before being Adrien, it will be enough. Fearing that she could get away, I stay close to her so I could hold her back.

'My lady,' I whisper with my deep voice, 'I can't support to not seeing you everytime anymore. I wan't to admire you without any vilain or monster around.'

She shrugs and lets out a sigh.

'I don't think it's a good...'

'We could still wear our mask!' I interrupt her abruptly, 'I just want to...spend my time with you!'

I insist, again and again, maybe she would finally understand. I want to know more about her, her favorite food, her hobbies, I don't know, what she's wearing asleep? I need to know!

And yet, in spite of my willingness, all I have is:

'I'm sorry Chat, I would prefer that we stay partners...'

She whisps those words louder enough to make me hear them. I don't react, I take a blow. She excuses her and takes off. I don't hold her back and wait for my miraculous's reverse. It's an euphemism to say I feel down in the dumps.

'I think it's cheese's time!'

I don't answer Plagg and leave the way. It's high time to back home and join my empty room.

Strangely, I haven't seen Nathalie. I expected to receive my tight schedule of the day but nothing happened. It's the golden opportunity to rest undisturbed. As usual, I pass by the kitchen to get some stinking camembert cheese.

'I'm wondering if the ladybug's kwami is asking for stinking food too.'

Plagg catches the cheese that I throw and eats it in one go.

'How could you denigrate a dish so delicious as a camembert? However, Tikki likes sweets.'

'Tikki?' I repeat, 'this is the name of the kwami?'

'Yes.'

To avoid the gorilla, I lock myself into my room and ask more questions to my dear little friend.

'Tell me, this «Tikki», did you see her recently?'

'I'm not allowed to give you information about others' kwami, maybe I saw her, maybe not.'

I lay down on my bed, bored.

'You're not funny.'

I also think of the ladybug's behavior after the battle. Should I stop loving her? I don't even know if I'm able to do it. How couldn't I love a girl showing that courage? Not forgetting her beauty, her pitch-black hair, her big blue eyes that I would like to admire closer.

'I can't definitively give up.' I conclude in a big sigh.

I have to prove her that we can be partner in battle and more after, but how?

'Plagg, do you have an idea to make a girl falling in love with you?'

'A big cheese plate.'

Why am I asking to him...Ladybug isn't materialistic, I couldn't win her heart with a gift. I have to seek advice from my girl's friends such as Alya, Marinette...Chloe? No, she could be able to think she's the one I love.

By the way, now I'm thinking about that, I didn't talk with Marinette this morning. It will be the opportunity to ask her her opinion. I'm sure she can help me, as long as she doesn't stammer or trip over each word. She always has been like this with me. However, Nino told me she doesn't hate me or something like. Even with Nathaniel she talks fluently, even if I think he still loves her.

There is no point to interfere with other people's business. I raise up and settle down on my computer. Two screens are showing the Ladyblog of my friend Alya. I update my pages to discover the new pictures of our last battle. They show Ladybug in action, sometimes I'm in, sometimes, I'm asking if I was in the battle.

'One day a blog about Chat Noir will exist.' I tell for myself.

In the view of her popularity, I understand that people are more interrested by her than me. She doesn't really need me to protect Paris, it's enough to see her power catching akumas when mine is useful to destroy things.

Suddenly, a notification on my third screen get me out my thought.

'Oh, Mrs Bustier has already made the groups?'

I'm right, I open the file in her mail and search for my name.

'I'm with Chloe, Marinette and Nathaniel. Well...it could be worst, I know them.'

The only thing I fear, it's the reaction of Chloe when she will know that she's with Marinette and in return. That should be interesting!

Tired of this day, I lie down on my bed and close my eyes.

When I open them, it's ten o'clock. Even if I'm confortable in my bed, I don't want to sleep anymore. Paris' lights sparkle on the other side of the window. The desire to see them closer is unbearable.

'Plagg, claws out!'

The kwami still alseep, I put on my Cat suits and jump out the window, free. From rooftop to rooftop, I notice the silence of the capital city. Usualy, we do patrols with Ladybug, in case of an akuma manifests in the night. Surprisingly, it never happened.

In the twilight, all seems so different, all is more...calm. No Nathalie to tell me that I have to go to my fencing class, no more calls to make a photoshoot across town. Sometimes, I would like to know how it's to be a simple boy who goes at school, dates friends and goes to parties.

All of a sudden, when I walk along the tiles, my attention is held by a small patio. I recognize the Dupen-Cheng's bakery, the parents of Marinette. Her room is in a mezzanine and there is a light on the inside. Mh...

I tiptoe to the window leading to the room and I lean over it.

Marinette is in the middle of the room, she's working on a dummy covered with a red fabric. I was lucky to check the notebook in which she's drawing her sketch. She's so talented!

'Chat Noir?' Tell a voice from the inside.

I flinch. Lost in my contemplation, I haven't noticed that I appear to be voyeuristic. I step back when a hand opens the window. Marinette seems surprised.

'What are you doing here?'

I try to look elegant, I don't have to disappoint a young lady as Marinette.

'I simply came to check if you're well, princess.' I say, curtsying.

Marinette folds her arms, she's not really happy of my excuse.

'I'm alright, anything else, Kitty?'

Strangely, she's able to disconcert me by her amusing tone. I didn't know her like that, she always seems...embarrassed when «Adrien» is near to her. I try to hide my astonishment and continue:

'Actualy, after counting all of the stars in Paris, I was wondering if there was a star brighter than the others. So I came to see you, Princess.

I'm proud of me and show it by playing with my cat's tail. The young girl take a moment before uncrossing her arms with a sigh.

'You should save it for Ladybug, shoudn't you?' She say, almost bored.

My good mood gets down as fast that it came. Ladybug won't react positivly if I tell her this kind of thing.

'Did I say something wrong?' She continues more gentle.

I feel much better. With a little smile, I attempt to look confident.

'No, Princess. I just believe that Ladybug have other cat to pet at the moment.

Marinette rolls her eyes to Heaven, giving a faint smile. I consider it like a victory.

'You know,' she answers, 'sometimes Girls need some time. You will understand what is important to you later.'

She's right, I have to take my time with Ladybug, to court her like a real gentlemen and not like a stray cat! That's it!

'Thank you Marinette!' I shout, a bit louder than it should.

'Wh...Why?'

'You're definitively right, a lady need time to fall in love with her prince. So I shall leave her some time before making her love me!

A moment, I have a hunch that Marinette is affraid but she changes her face immediately. Maybe have I imagined.

'Mh thirty days!' I add, putting my claws on my hips.

'Thirty days?' She repeats.

'I let her thirdy days to fall in love with me.'

My friend looks perplexed.

'So what? If she didn't fall for you?'

'Otherwise, I would stop to love her, I would know she can't just love me. And I would be sorry for her for not seeing my body from every angle, poor little bug.

She doesn't know what she misses, Ladybug...

My mind is made up, I don't listen to Marinette anymore and jump in the barrier and back home to construct my plan. I quickly thank her for her help and return in the dark sky of Paris.

Ladybug, I hope you're ready to love me.


End file.
